Our Ever After Arrives
by Caramel Candy
Summary: He would spend the rest of eternity making it up to her. Because he was positive that their love for one another would last until then, and possibly even longer. Because their much needed happily ever after had finally arrived. One-Shot. Niley.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. I live a pretty sad life, I know.**

Our Ever After Arrives

Nick Jonas was lounging on his bed one Saturday morning. His face was buried deep into his pillow as he laid in his queen sized bed, unmoving. It was getting late, he knew it. He knew he was supposed to be up before 10 o' clock, but he couldn't bring himself to come out of his bed. Lying around in his room had become a ritual for Nick over the last couple of months. When he wasn't at the studios or some Hollywood event he needed to attend, he was cooped his in his bed room, sprawled out on his bed, doing nothing at all.

It has been like this for the past two and a half months. Ten weeks had passed since the faithful day, a night that changed him and his outlook on life. Ever since that particular day it was safe to say that Nick Jonas had changed. Now, Nick wasn't ever primarily boisterous, but now he hardly ever talked at all. He only spoke when addressed and even then he replied with two syllable words. He was hardly seen away from his room, unless completely necessary. His skin had turned sickly pale from the lack of sun-light and he had dark circles surrounding his eyes from the deficient sleep.

He wasn't the same. He hardly smiled or laughed. His eyes seemed to hold a dark inflection. Over the short period of time, he seemed to have aged drastically and no one knew what was wrong with him. He refused to talk about himself at all, snapping at anyone who bought up his health. It was difficult to talk to him anyway, considering he was hardly ever seen. His family and close friends learned from the start to not ask questions. They understood that Nick would come to them when he was ready, whenever that was.

He sigh escaped Nick's lips as he sat up, his comforter slipping off his body. He blinked a few times, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around his room, running a hand through his messy curls as a yawn slip through his mouth. Toady was going to be just another day. He wasn't needed at the studios, so he would most likely sit in his room and write a few songs. There was nothing else he could do, seeing as most of the activities people would do on a Saturday involve being outside your bedroom. Nick was not going to risk that, there was no way in hell that he would go out there and peril seeing _her_.

Katie McDonald was her name and she was Nick's ex-girlfriend. The one he had recently broke up with, the one he'd caught cheating on him. He remembered that night like it was yesterday. Katie and he had a dinner date, but commotion went up in the studios and Nick didn't think he would be able to make it. He, regretfully, picked up his phone to inform Kate of the unfortunate news when his phone rung. It was Katie, calling to tell him that something had come up at home and she was unable to come to their date. Nick seemed surprised but was relieved, knowing he hadn't needed to upset her.

_He was kept in the studios for the rest of the evening, recording the last three songs needed for their latest, much anticipated album. Once he was free to go, Nick flew out of the studio building and into his car. He __shifted it into gear and began to drive. He had remembered Katie telling him she was to baby-sit her younger cousins and brother that night, the reason why was unable to attend their dinner date. Nick sped down the road and before long, pulled up into Katie's drive way. He didn't forget what he was thinking when he climbed out his car. Nick had closed his door, gazing up into the sky. It was twilight and the stars where coming out, spots forming in the blanket of the heavens. He thought the sky looked beautiful, the air was clean and there was a slight breeze._

_Nick had turned away from the sky and began to walk up the drive, spring leaves beneath his Puma's as he climbed up his girlfriends steps. Nick stopped in front of the door, waiting. He didn't know what he was waiting for exactly, some sort of sign he supposed. Then, after standing still on the porch he realized what it has been. Children. He had been expecting to hear some sort of noise coming from the behind the closed door but there was nothing. The last time Nick had been here when Katie had to baby-sit her cousins, they had caused plenty of ruckuses. But now, here he stood, in front of the door, hearing nothing at all. This didn't make sense. Maybe she had put them to sleep?_

_Nick, hesitantly, had raised his hand and knocked on the wooden door. If he hadn't heard anything before, he should have right now. Katie would have put them to bed in the living room; surely they would have heard that. But they hadn't, seeing as no one had come to the door. Nick, now slightly puzzled, raised his hand to knock on the door once again. Again, no one came to the door. Nick had grown worried now, his eyes widening slightly as he looked around the yard, hoping for some sort of sign. It was then he realized that a silver Volvo _(**AN: OMG! That's Edward Cullen's car! Lol.**_) sat in the drive way, where Katie's older brother usually parked. Why hadn't he realized the car before, he had parked next to it after all. Who was it for, anyway?_

_Slightly concerned, Nick raised his hand to knock on the door once more. Just like before, there was no answer and no noise from the other side. Worry was etched over his handsome face now. What if something had happened to Katie and the younger kids? Slowly, he reached forward his hands grasping the brass doorknob. He held his breath as he turned it faintly, his eyes closed tight as he prayed in his mind. A few seconds later, his eyelids fluttered open and he twisted the knob all the way. _Click_. The door opened and Nick swung it open, stepping inside. His eyes scanned the front foyer; no toys were strewn across the floor. In fact, everything seemed to be in place, which was odd. He moved closer inside the house, careful not to make any noise. He closed the door softly behind him and continued to walk forward. _

_He silently moved towards the kitchen, Katie usually had the kids sit there and eat cookies while they coloured. He crept toward the doorway that led into the kitchen. He peeked inside the room and his heart fell when he didn't see anyone in there. He was seriously starting to get scared right now. Where on earth were they? He walked into the kitchen, looking outside the window into the backyard. The sun was still up in the sky, hardly any clouds in the sky. Nick felt a small sigh escape his lips as he watched the sky. He loved summer evenings, they were peaceful and serene. He wanted to spend this summer evening with his girlfriend but he couldn't find her. Suddenly, he was broken from his thoughts when he heard hushed voices coming from the room next door. His eyes widened, he walked toward the door that was on the other side of the kitchen, the door that would lead him into the room next door. He held his breath as he walked, the voices growing slightly as he moved closer. He heard a deep male voice and a higher pitched voice whisper lightly. The second voice he'd know anywhere. It was his girlfriend's voice, Katie. Nick moved past the door and into the hall, the voices still in a whisper. As he crept closer to the room, he could distinctively hear panting. _

_Nick seemed confused. Who was in the room with Katie? Maybe it was her old brother, Nick remembered Katie mention him coming home soon. But why would they be panting? Just then, Nick heard a light groan come from the room. He stopped dead in his tracks, his body frozen. His eyes widened and his heart slowed. That was Katie's groan, he knew it. He'd heard her moan like that during their make-out sessions. Nick couldn't believe it—he didn't want to believe it. His girlfriend could not be making out with her brother in that room. Thoughts swirled in his mind; more than half of them seemed improper, not possible. _

_Nick was now in front of the room, the door slightly open. His breaths were shallow as he tried to get a hold of himself. His girlfriend couldn't possibly be in there with another man. She had told she was babysitting tonight, why on earth would she lie to him. _She wasn't going to tell you she was going to invite some other boy to make out, would she_, a voice in the back of his head replied dully. _No_, Nick shook his head. Katie wouldn't cheat in him like that; they were practically in love with each other. _Well then, open that door and see if she would cheat on you. See if she does truly love you.

_Nick took one deep breath, before stepping forward, throwing the door open. He froze once again, his body stiff. His heart dropped down into his stomach, where he felt it shatter into a million pieces. His eyes didn't widen at all, instead they went stone cold, as if he'd expected this, which he should have. His face was set hard, his lips pressed into a thin line as he desperately struggled to mask his emotions. Because, there in front of him was his girlfriend sprawled over Eric Samuels, shirtless._

Nick squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to run the images out his mind, but they wouldn't leave.

_He had stood there for a few more minutes, and had to cough loudly before Katie realized someone was there. That someone happened to be her current boyfriend. Her green eyes had widened when she saw Nick standing before her, and she gasped. Eric, turned his head to look at Nick, a smug smirk placed on his__ face as if to say '_Yeah, dude, I'm here making out with your girlfriend_'. Nick balled his hands into fists and kept them glued to his side as he glared at the two of them lying on the sofa._

"_Oh Nick," Katie cried as she jumped off Eric's upper body, searching for her discarded shirt on the floor. "This isn't what it looks like."_

_Nick raised his eyebrow, trying his hardest to remain calm. "Oh really, Katie? Because it looks like you're making out with Samuels here when you're _my _girlfriend."_

_By then, Katie had her shirt on. She turned to Nick, her eyes wide, as she moved towards him. "No Nick, it's not like that." She held her arms out to him._

_Nick stumbled backwards, away from her. "Don't touch me," he spat. "How could you do this Katie? How could you?"_

"_It's easy," Eric Samuels spoke up from where he was sitting on the couch. "She was getting bored of you, Nick. Come on, you guys have been going out for 10 months now and Katie hasn't gotten anything. You can't expect her to wait around forever."_

"_Shut up," Katie snapped at him, fixing him with a glare. "Nick, I did not want anything from him or you."_

"_Then why?" Nick asked softly. "Why did you do this? What does he have that I don't?"_

"_Nothing," Katie said quickly, waving her hands around, trying to portray her point. "You're everything more than he is, Nick."_

"_Then why the hell are you making out with him when you told me you were babysitting your cousins?" Nick cried. "Why did you lie to me then, Katie?"_

_Katie's green eyes filled with tears when Nick started to yell at her, he had never raised his voice with her. "I—I don't know, Nick. It's just, you're always gone, and I'm always alone. I got bored." _

"_Whoa, bored?" Eric called from his spot on the couch. He stood up, scowling at Katie. "You went out with me because you were _bored_?"_

_Katie shook her head. "Shut up, Eric. Please, not now."_

"_No," Eric exclaimed. "You told me you liked me that you wanted to be with me rather than Nick. That's why I've been sneaking around with you. You never told me you were doing this because you were _bored_."_

"_Well now you know," Nick told him, before turning back to Katie. "Kate, if you were 'bored' then you should have told me."  
_

"_What would I have said to you, Nick? 'Oh, Nick, I'm bored of you? Would you mind if I made-out with Eric tonight?'" Katie threw her hands up in the air. "If I told you, you would have broken up with me."_

"_You're right, I would have. Since I wasn't able to do it the first time you realized you were bored with me, I'll do it now." Nick growled as he turned to leave. "We are over, Katie."_

"_No, Nick wait!" Katie cried as she flung herself at him. "Don't go, Nick, please."_

"_No," Nick replied, when he reached the door. "I can't live like this Katie. I hope everything works out between you and Eric. Goodbye."_

Nick shook his head wildly, struggling to control his thoughts. He's promised himself not to think of Katie anymore. She was nothing to him. But he just couldn't stop himself from thinking of that fateful night, the night that had changed him. The same night that caused him to realize. Thinking of Katie didn't hurt him at all. The night Nick had caught her cheating on him; he hadn't really felt any sort of pain. No heart ache, no tears had come along either. This was weird, usually when Nick broke up with someone; he'd feel empty in a way. It didn't matter whether or not he loved them; it was that someone that had once meant so much was gone. He'd hurt for a while and soon get over it. But that hadn't happened with Katie.

Actually, the two months he was stranded in his room, he'd hardly thought of Katie. She barely crossed his mind at all, unless it was the sudden memory of the day Nick had broken up with her. That also surprised him, after Nick broke up with girls, he'd think of them for a while at least. He'd call them once too, to see how they were doing, to try and bring out a friendship for them. But he hadn't done that with Katie. He didn't care if he had either. He didn't exactly hate her for doing that to him, but he wasn't upset about it either.

For the while he was in his room, Nick was constantly thinking of Miley Stewart. Miley was his best friend. Well, she used to be anyways. Nick was almost positive that Miley didn't think of him as a best friend any longer. Ever since he'd started going out with Katie, their friendship had been strained. Miley had warned Nick from the start that Katie wasn't any good for him, but he assured her that he wouldn't let her hurt him. Wounded that he hadn't taken her seriously, Miley had slowly disappeared from Nick's life. He hardly ever saw her, and when he did he was unable to talk with her, since Katie would drag him off someplace else.

Lilly, Joe's girlfriend and Miley's girl best friend, tried to convince Nick to go and see her plenty of times, but each time, Nick swiftly turned her down. He couldn't see Miley, not after what he'd done to her. He couldn't bear to acknowledge the raw pain in her eyes when ever he saw her, knowing he had caused her such grief. If Nick had listened to Miley, he wouldn't be where he was right now. But he hadn't listened to her; he refused to because he was too stubborn. Now, he had not only hurt himself, but Miley also. He wanted so bad to apologize to her and try to make things right between them, but Miley no longer answered his phone calls or returned his messages. He knew she was doing fine, his brothers often informed them about her when they returned from her house or some party they'd attended with her.

Now, here Nick was, sitting in his bed on a bright Saturday morning; thinking, once again, of Miley Stewart. At first, Nick had no idea why she was consistently on his mind after the break up. He assumed it was because he was missing her, realizing how much of a role she played in his life and how Katie and blinded him, leading him away from her. He did miss her, terribly at that. His heart often ached for her, to hold her, talk to her, laugh with her. And even at times, to kiss her. When Nick first was over come with this…urge, he ignored it, frightened by why he would even think such a thought. Presuming it was a one time thought, he let it go, carrying on with his daily routine of writing songs. But when the thoughts continued to evade his mind, Nick began to worry. He'd never felt such a strong, sudden urge to do something before in his life.

It took a while for him to understand why he always thought of his brunette lady friend. He was in love with her. Why else would she always be on his mind? Why else would he have the sudden need to talk to her, hear her soft, velvet voice in his ear? To hear her light, tinkling laugh; to see her shining sea blue eyes? He was in love with her, completely and utterly in love with her. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, nothing he wanted to do about it either. Why had it taken him so long to realize how he felt for Miley? It wasn't a spur of the moment thing, when he fell in love with her, lying in his bed. No, he'd loved her for a while now, that was obvious. You couldn't possibly fall in love with someone you hadn't seen for almost a year now. He'd decided that Katie had diverted his attention, his heart, from Miley. Nick knew it wasn't right to blame his faults on others, but he couldn't blame himself. For if he did, then he would also be at fault for hurting Miley and right now, the thought alone would kill him.

"Nick," a voice called out, breaking Nick away from his thoughts. He groaned, pulling the covers over his head when he heard feet pounding up the stairs. A few moments later, Nick's bedroom door flew open revealing his older brother.

"Nicholas Jonas, you need to _get_ out of your room." Joe Jonas cried as he barged into his younger brother's room.

"No," Nick replied from under the covers. "I don't want to Joe. Now, _you_ get out."

"I am not getting out of here until you do Nick," Joe stomped by Nick's bed, towards his window, throwing the curtains open. Sunlight flooded the room, filling every corner.

"You're not staying in here Joe. I told you before; I am not getting out of here." Nick answered calmly. He didn't want to get into an argument with Joe right now, but his brother was playing his patience thin.

"Nick, come on, dude. It's been two and a half months now, you need to get over her and let go." Joe exclaimed. "Besides, _you_ were the one who broke up with _her_."

"This isn't about Katie, Joseph." Nick snapped. "Now just get the hell out of my room."

"Nick, you're impossible. If this is not about Katie then who is it about?" Joe asked, angry. His brother was being ridiculous now. How long did he want to lie around for?

"That is none of your damn business, Joseph. Now get the hell out." Nick spat, angrily from his spot on the bed. Joe didn't understand. His life was fine, he had a perfect girlfriend who loved him very much and wouldn't ever consider cheating on him.

"Nicholas—" Joe started, but he abruptly broke off when he felt a small soft hand on his arm. He turned his head and saw his girlfriend, Lilly Truscott, standing next to him. She shook her head.

"Joe, maybe I should talk to him." Lilly whispered, rubbing her hand on Joe's arm, soothing him instantly. "Yelling won't do anything and you're temper won't help much either."

Joe relaxed into his girlfriend's touch as he gave her a doubtful look. "I don't know…" Joe trailed off. It wasn't that he didn't trust his girlfriend with his brother. Nick was known to have a temper and blow up when people pushed him. Right now, it seemed the smallest of words could set him off. Joe shuddered as he thought of what and angry Nick could possibly do to Lilly.

"Don't worry, Joe. Nick won't hurt me, you know it." Lilly reminded him. Joe sighed, he knew that was true. Nick loved Lilly like a younger sister and he was usually over-protective of her. He wouldn't hurt her, he wouldn't let himself.

"Fine," Joe caved when Lilly gave him her puppy dog pout. He leaned in, kissing her pouting lips. "Just yell if you need anything, okay?"

"Of course," Lilly smiled brightly at him. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, Joe."

Joe nodded, before slowly leaving the room and closing the door softly behind him. Lilly sighed, turning around to face Nick's bed, where he currently laid, beneath the blankets and comforter. His head lifted slightly, as he listened for any noises, making sure Joe had actually left the room.

Lilly shook her head, smiling as she moved forward, sitting down on the edge of Nick's bed. Nick's head dropped when he noticed someone's presence on the bed. He groaned, rolling over to face the wall.

"Joe, seriously dude—" Nick began in an agitated voice. Lilly gently cut him off.

"It's not Joe, Nick." Lilly said softly. Nick's eyes flew open at the sound of her voice. He threw the blankets off himself and sat up. He immediately winced when the sunlight hit his unexpected eyes.

"Lilly?" He asked groggily, shielding his eyes from the bright sun. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Lilly replied. "It's me, Nick."

"What are you doing here?" Nick enquired. "No, what don't tell me. Joe sent you up here?"

"Not really." Lilly smiled slightly when Nick gave her a disbelieving look. "Joe didn't send me up here, honest."

"Then why are you here?" Nick asked, running his hands through his dishevelled curls.

"What? Can't a girl visit her boyfriend's brother when she wants to?" Lilly asked in mock surprise. She placed her hands over her heart and widened her eyes.

"No," Nick told her, smirking. "A girl almost never visits her boyfriend's brother at all. Now, seriously, Lilly why are you here?"

Lilly watched Nick as he spoke to her. He hardly looked the same. His eyes seemed dull and the sparkle that they used to carry was extinguished. His normally bouncy curls, stuck to his head, no longer as bouncy. His skin seemed pallid and sallow. Lilly's heart sank when she realized that she hardly knew the man before her.

Lilly sighed; there was no point in lying. "I've missed you."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked his brows furrowed.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Nick and stop pretending you don't." Lilly snapped. "I hardly ever see you anymore, and when I do, you hardly even acknowledge me. The Nick I used to know never was like that, the Nick I knew would greet me with a hug each and every time. The Nick I knew lived his life. The Nick I used to know never hid from the world, from his problems. Why are you acting like this Nick?"

Nick felt his heart drop. He hadn't known he'd been affecting Lilly like that. But he just couldn't tell her what was wrong. It would only make everything more complicated. "I just broke up with my girlfriend. The girl I thought I could have loved cheated on me and I caught her doing it. Lilly, I need time."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Nick." Lilly scolded. "You and I both know that this has _nothing_ to do with Katie."

Nick's eyes widened slightly. How did Lilly find out? "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do know what I am talking about. This has absolutely nothing to do with Katie, not any more it doesn't something else is bothering you Nick. Tell me what it is." Lilly said, reaching for his hand.

Nick drew his hand away from her touch. "It's nothing Lilly," Nick turned away from her. "I'm coping. Trying to get through that's all."

Lilly frowned. Why wouldn't he just come out and tell her already? She sighed, and decided to try a different approach. "You know, Miley's been asking about you."

"What?" Nick whipped his head back to look at Lilly, his hair flopping around.

"Miley," Lilly told him casually, looking at her nails. "She's been asking about you lately. She wants to know how you've been."

"What'd you tell her?" Nick asked quickly. Hopefully, Miley didn't know about what happened between him and Katie.

"She knows," Lilly confirmed. Nick gave her a confused look. "She knows about you and Katie. I told her."

"What? Why did you tell her?" Nick cried, jumping out of his bed, glaring at Lilly.

"She's my best friend. She asked and I told her. Besides, I wasn't aware of that I wasn't supposed to tell her about it." Lilly glared back at Nick, smirking. "Unless you don't want her to know about it, then I'd understand why you're mad I told her."

"No, I don't, not want her to know. I don't care if she finds out." Nick crossed his arms. "But you shouldn't be going around telling people about my personal life."

"It's Miley, Nick. She isn't going to run to the press and tell them about it." Lilly rolled her eyes. "Anyways, why don't you talk to her anymore?"

"Who?" Nick asked, a puzzled look settling over his face.

"Miley," Lilly answered. "How come you've stop talking to her?"

"No reason." Nick replied.

"Oh, so you decided one morning that you wanted nothing to do with Miley anymore?" Lilly asked frustrated. Why wouldn't this boy let anything slip?!

"No," Nick answered coolly. "Things between me and her are on the rocks right now."

"And who decided that? You? You know Nick, Miley misses you a lot. She constantly asks about you and your well being. You have no idea how many times I had to convince her not to come over here and see you. She's worried about you. And so am I." Lilly frowned. "You need to talk to her Nick. It's been almost a year now. She's hurting so much, she tries not to let anyone notice her pain but it's there Nick."

"I can't go and see her just yet, Lilly. I'm not ready too." Nick sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "I will soon."

"You'll never be ready," Lilly snapped. "You might as well just do it now. Get it over with and save both of yourselves the heart ache."

Nick gave her a perplexed look. Lilly snorted. "Come on Nick, it's pretty obvious that you like her and she likes you."

Nick shook his head. He wouldn't allow himself to hope. The last time he let his heart longed for something, his pride and dignity were ripped away from him. He wouldn't allow himself the pain.

"Lilly, don't. Please, just don't say that." Nick whispered. He wouldn't fall down like that again. He would let himself be a fool.

"Why not? It's true, isn't it?" Lilly cried, throwing her hands in the air. "You like Miley and she likes you."

"No," Nick stated firmly. "Lilly just leave."

"What?" Lilly's eyes widened, hurt washing over her features.

"Leave." Nick repeated. "Just leave me alone Lilly."

Lilly stood there, shocked for a moment. Then, realizing Nick really wanted her gone; she spun on her heel and without a word, walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Instead of angrily stalking down the stairs, Lilly paused outside the door, pressing her ear against the cool wood. She held her breath as she listened to what Nick was doing. She heard the computer chair squeak and soon enough guitar chords filled her ear, followed by scratching of paper as Nick scribbled down lyrics.

Lilly sighed, pressing her back to the door, and sliding down until she landed on the floor soundlessly. She leaned her head against the closed door, squeezing her eyes shut as her mid reeled with answers. There was so much she could do, yet there was nothing at the same time. Nick should be able to come out and face the world when he is ready to, but if he continued t move at the pace he was working at right now, that might never happen. She needed to help him; for his own sake and for Miley's.

"I'm sorry for doing this Nick. But you leave me absolutely no choice," Lilly muttered as she reached into her front pocket, pulling out her Blackberry Peril. She went to her contacts, scrolling down until she found the one person she was looking for.

--&--

"But that was utterly ridiculous! I mean, I know this is Joe we're talking about, but _honestly_. He's hopeless!" Faith exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Miley Stewart laughed lightly at her friend's exaggeration. "It couldn't have been _that_ bad, Faith."

"Oh, you have no idea. It was terrible. Completely embarrassing! It's final; I'm refusing to go out for dinner at a fancy restaurant with Joe anymore." Faith replied, shaking her head, munching on her bread stick.

"What'd Kevin do?" Miley inquired as she delicately sipped her iced tea.

Faith rolled her eyes at the mention of her husband. "He laughed with Joe. He laughed at _me_. It's partially his fault this all happened."

"Oh, of course." Miley agreed hastily, afraid of upsetting her friend as she eyed Faith's bulging stomach. "I mean, it does take two to tango."

"And if he wasn't so damn sexy when he's wet, none of this would have happened. But no! He just has to look drop dead gorgeous in a towel, with his hair curled like that." Faith muttered, sighing wistfully. "He's so sexy sometimes. It's hard _not_ to, you know?"

Miley's blue eyes widened, her mouth slightly gape at what Faith just told her. "Okay, _ew_! Faith, that was completely unnecessary! Kevin is a brother to me, I never found him sexy, at all. Ugh! I won't be able to look at that boy without vomiting anymore," Miley shuddered at the mental images that were creeping into her mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Faith smiled. "I forget that you don't see him when I do, well not like that anyway. But if you did, Miley, I am telling. That boy is just so—"

"Okay!" Miley interrupted loudly. "I don't need anymore images in my mind. Faith, can we _please_ talk about something else."

"Sure," Faith shrugged indifferently. "How have you been?"

"Okay," Miley replied. "Hannah's been working on her latest album and it's exhausting."

"I see," Faith nodded. "Kevin's like that when he's working on an album. He's up so early and comes home very late."

"It's horrible. But it's worth it. I love what I'm doing and the fans love what I'm doing. Life won't give you a reward for doing nothing." Miley sighed. "But you won't hear me complaining if they decided to let us sleep in one hour later each morning."

Faith laughed. "Well, it'll be over soon."

Miley nodded, "How long until you're due now?"

Faith glanced down to her round stomach, moving her hands over it. "Anytime now. Kevin's very eager but I doubt anyone's more excited than Joe. He's thrilled of the idea of becoming an uncle."

"I know you should hear him talk." Miley laughed. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm just ready for this little one to come out. I'm getting tired and this baby doesn't know when to sleep. It's like they have a different time zone in there." Faith shook her head. "Keeps me up all night."

"It'll be over soon." Miley assured her. "And you're ready for it, right?"

"Of course," Faith seemed offended that Miley could have thought otherwise. "We're beyond ready. Joe's planned out a solution for every possible solution. I think he might be taking this a little too far, you know. I mean, what are the chances that I'll be on my way to Antarctica when I go into labour. I don't think he understands that fact that pregnant women aren't allowed in planes."

"That's Joe for you. But we're all excited. Frankie's happy he won't be the youngest any longer." Miley pointed out. "Lilly's glad that we'll have anew addition to the family. She always loved babies."

Faith laughed. "I know you should hear her talk about it. It's like Joe almost. But then again, with the time those two spend together, I wouldn't be surprised that they sit and talk about the baby when they're alone."

"Knowing them two, anything is possible." Miley agreed, smiling. "But they're perfect for on another. Joe completes Lilly, I've never seen her so happy."

"I know." Faith paused, hesitating slightly. "What—have you spoken to Nick lately?"

Miley's smiled immediately faded as she shook her head sadly. "No not since a year ago. He's still avoiding me."

"Oh, honey. I'm sure he'll come around soon enough." Faith comforted Miley, as she patted her hand.

"He knows," Miley whispered. Confusion settled across Faith's features and Miley elaborated, "He knows how I feel about him. He knows I'm in love with him."

"What?" Faith spluttered. "Who told him?"

"I don't know. But Joe told me a few days ago, he was in Nick's room and he picked up one of the sheets of lyrics that were lying on his desk, and he read it. I can't believe he knows."

"Oh, it's alright honey. Maybe him knowing will enable him to sort out his feelings for you." Faith tried to reassure Miley. "Maybe this is a good thing."

"I doubt it." Miley replied glumly. "He's known for a while now. If it's suppose to help him sort out his 'feelings' why hasn't he already? I'm just not the one for him. He hasn't got any feelings for me."

"He does," Faith disagreed fiercely. "I know he does. I see it in his eyes whenever someone mentions your name. He loves you as much as you love him. You two are perfect for each other and Nick's just too thick to admit it."

Miley opened her mouth to protest when he phone vibrated on the table-top. Miley reached for it, glancing at the screen. _1 new text message from Lilly_, it read. Miley looked up at Faith, "Just a second."

Faith waved her hand as if dismissing the idea. Miley hit the _view_ button on her phone as the message popped onto the screen. Miley read it.

_Miles,_

_Hurry over to Nick's loft right now. There's an emergency. Don't bring anyone with you, especially Faith. This won't be good for her, Kevin says don't mention it to her. Hurry over, quick._

_Lils._

Miley's azure eyes snapped shut when she read the last line. There was an emergency at Nick's loft? This meant Nick was hurt. Oh my god, Nick was hurt! Miley jumped out her chair, phone still clutched in her hand. She looked around wildly, her eyes landing on Faith he was looking at her with concerned eyes. She wasn't to tell Faith. This would only stress her out, and the baby certainly didn't need that.

"Faith, I have to go to the studio right now." Miley lied as she waved a waiter, asking for the check. "There's a last minute thing I need to clear up."

Faith reached for her purse as she struggled to remove herself from her chair. Miley leaned over, grasping Faith's upper arms, lifting her up. "Wait, what's wrong at the studios?"

"I forgot to take care of something important." Miley replied quickly as she shifted through her purse, pulling out the money. She handed it to the older male waiter who has walked over the check. "Keep the change."

The waiter nodded thanks, walking off. Miley turned back to Faith, "Do you need a ride home?"

"No," Faith answered in a dazed voice as she looked up from the phone she pulled out of her purse while Miley paid the waiter. "Kevin just texted me, he's coming to pick me. He's around the corner."

"Oh," Miley said, relief washing over her. The sooner she could get to Nick the better. "Did he text you right now?"

"Yes," Faith replied, looking back to her phone which vibrated again. "He's outside right now. He says he needs to show me something. I thought he was going to spend the morning with Nick?"

Miley's heart wrenched at the name of her only love, who could currently be in serious pain. She had to go to him. "Come on then, let's get you to Kevin."

Miley gently grabbed Faith's hand, leading her through the busy café. She walked at fast pace, Faith struggling to catch up. Miley led her out the door, glancing out into the parking lot. Kevin's black Mercedes stood by the corner. Miley smiled at him, waving, before turning back to a dazed Faith.

"Faith, honey Kevin's right over there. By the corner, he's getting out of the car right now. Oh, wait here he comes. I suppose he'll walk you to his car." Miley muttered as Kevin approached them.

"Okay," Faith replied faintly. She seemed to be off in another world, hardly aware of the commotion growing around her.

"Hey, Kevin," Miley greeted him as he stopped in front of them.

"Hello, Miley," Kevin smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek. He pulled away and then turned to his wife, mumbling a greeting before kissing her deeply. Miley turned away from them, checking her phone for any new messages. None. She turned back around to find that Kevin had detached his lips from Faith.

"I'm going to get going now," Miley told them. "I'll call you later, Faith. Take care." Miley kissed her friends cheek. "And I'll see you around, Kev." Miley kissed his cheek as well.

"See you," Faith mumbled, leaning onto Kevin who had his hand wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Do what you've got to do," Kevin stated firmly, giving her a small smile. Miley gave him a small smile in return, watching him as he led Faith back to his car without being noticed by fans that might be around. Miley smiled turned into a frown as she realized something. Why wasn't Kevin worried right now? His brother seemed to be in a deathly situation, according to Lilly. How did he manage to stay calm? Probably not to worry Faith, which the last thing anyone wanted to do right now.

Miley looked away from the couple, who was now nearing their car, and began to walk to her own. Her thoughts were racing as she picked up her pace, practically running by people to get to her car. When she finally reached it, she threw the door open and jumped inside, flinging her purse into the seat next to her. She grabbed her keys from the seat, where most of her purses contents landed. She started up her car and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

It had been a while since Miley had been to Nick's loft, which was located in the north side of Los Angeles, but she certainly hadn't forgotten where it was. Before her and Nick had stopped talking, Miley spent the majority of her time there. She and Nick would lie around and talk for hours on end. Miley loved the time the two spent together. Nick was easily one of her best friends; she could confide him with secrets that Miley was often unable to tell Lilly. She never had to worry about Nick not being home when she needed him, he'd drop everything for her when she needed him. But it didn't help that he was the most gorgeous man Miley had ever seen. Somewhere along the laughs, the tears, and the secrets, Miley fell in love with him.

Miley kept _that_ from him though, it was the one thing that Nick didn't know about her. Everything else she'd told him about, her past, her regrets, her issues, her pain, he knew about. But not this, this was one thing he wasn't supposed to know. One thing he didn't need to know. Miley loved Nick, but she couldn't lose him. His friendship was the one thing Miley valued the most. It was important to her, he was her rock, her one constant and Miley wasn't about to lose him. For the while she had kept it from him, she'd managed to find an excuse to hold onto him, to be close to all the time. Nick didn't seem to mind of course, it was the way they were. Whatever Miley did, Nick hardly asked questions.

Soon enough, though, everything changed. It happened when Nick met Katelyn McDonald who was better known as Katie. The first time Nick met her was at a concert, she had gotten backstage passes. The two of them spent the whole night talking, Nick completely ignoring Miley. Miley had chosen to ride home with Nick that night, and the whole time in the car Nick talked about Katie. What she did, who she was, and it seemed to Miley that after that car ride alone, she learned almost everything about Katie. The following days, Nick talked with Katie on the phone every day before asking to meet up with her. It has started with a few meetings, and before long, Miley found Nick often leaving her to spend time with Katie.

Shortly after, the two announced that they were going out. Miley couldn't believe it, Nick hadn't even told her. Katie became his first priority. Miley hardly saw him anymore; when he wasn't in the studios he was off with her. It seemed like she didn't know him anymore. Her Nick wouldn't do this to her, he would always be there for her, he was her best friend. But she soon understood that he was no longer her Nick. He was Katie's Nick, and Katie's Nick didn't have time for Miley. He was no longer hers.

Lilly suggested that Miley confront Nick, and explain how she felt. At first, Miley seemed uncomfortable with that particular idea, but after much coaxing from Lilly and Faith, Miley mustered up the much needed courage and told Nick. She remembered it perfectly well, the images vivid in her mind. It was at Kelly Clarkson's album release party and they had attended.

_Miley shut her eyes tight, the party was crazy. Almost everyone was there, thus Miley had to take care of an excited Lilly. Joe had abandoned Miley and his girlfriend for a plate full of Jelly doughnuts, which have been stated to be imported from France. The music was pounding__ from the speakers, Miley's head thumping._

"_Oh, my god Miley, I see Nick!" Lilly shouted into her friend's ear as she tugged on her dress. Miley grudgingly turned around, her eyes following Lilly's finger and sure enough, there stood Nick Jonas with, whom else, Katie McDonald._

"_Oh goodness, that dress is small." Faith commented from next to Miley. She was right, the neck of the dress dipped in low, and it was tight-fitted, showing off all of Katie's curves. The dress ended a few inches above her knees. It was a blood red colour, matching the lip-stick she was wearing._

"_I cannot believe Nick let her wear that!" Lilly __cried her hand over her mouth. "She looks like a total slut."_

"_Nick can't control what she wears." Faith disagreed. "She has a right to wear what she pleases."_

"_I wonder what Mrs. Jonas would say if she saw Katie in that." Lilly wondered. "I mean, she already doesn't like her much. That would have her throwing a hissy fit. And Nick actually going along with it."_

_Miley shrugged. She hardly noticed Katie clinging to his arm. Her eyes were glued onto Nick, he looked amazing. A pair of black skinny jeans hugged his legs; a crisp white button down shirt peaked out of his grey jacket. His curly hair fell onto his forehead and over his deep brown eyes. Ironically, Miley and Nick matched, since Miley wore a deep grey dress that ended right below her knees._

"_I say go and talk to him right now." Lilly suggested. "March right up there and be like 'Nick can I talk to alone for a second?' right now with Katie there. He'll leave her there, and with Nick gone all those people will leave her alone."_

_Miley shook her head, her curls falling onto her face. "No, I don't want to ruin tonight."_

"_Tonight is as good as any other night." Faith told her. "Just get it over with. And if things don't go to well, which they will, we can leave early."_

_Miley sighed, knowing there was no way she would leave this building today without talking to Nick, nodded warily. "Fine. I cannot believe I'm going to do this. How do I look?"_

"_Hot," Lilly replied, moving strands of hair out Miley's face. "Nick's really missing out on a lot."_

"_Thanks, Lil." Miley smiled. She loved her friends, they were perfect and supportive. Just like Nick used to be._

_Miley took a deep breath, straightening her dress. "Okay, I'm going in. Wish me luck."_

"_You won't need it, but good luck!" Faith grinned at her. "Knock him dead, Miles."_

_Slowly, Miley's feet began to lead her to where Nick was standing. She struggled to get past all the people, but she was constantly stopped and spoken too. Finally, 15 minutes later, Nick came into view again. He was still standing with Katie, talking to people. Katie, having seen Miley approaching, pulled a face before tugging on Nick's arm, attempting to lead Nick away. This probably would have worked, if Ashley Tisdale, who Nick was talking to, hadn't called Miley's name._

_As soon as her name left Ashley's mouth, Nick's eyes shot up, landing on her. He's eyes racked over her body in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. She flushed red when Nick caught her eye and flashed her small smile. Her heart was hammering against her chest at an alarming rate. Gradually, she reached her destination._

"_Miley!" Ashley cried when Miley finally reached them, reaching out to hug her. "Oh you look amazing. I love that dress."_

"_Thanks. You look great too. I like the purple on you." Miley noted, giving Ashley's outfit a once over._

"_Aw, thank you, Miley. Oh god, I have to go. Zac just walked in and I can't let him find me right now!"_

"_Why?" Miley asked, puzzled. Ashley and Zac were good friends, why wouldn't she want to see him?_

"_Because, V was supposed to come with me, at least that's what Zac thinks so, but she couldn't since she wasn't ready. You know how over protective he is of her, he'd kill me!" Ashley exclaimed, waving her arms around. "Oh, I think he might have seen me. Got to go. I'll see you guys around, and Miley, still on for Friday?"  
_

"_Of course," Miley nodded. "Lilly and Faith will be there too. I think. I might not be able to drag them away from Joe and Kevin. But I'll do my best."_

"_Thanks. See you later." With one final wave, Ashley disappeared into the crowed, blending into the swarm of people. Miley smiled at Ashley's retreating figure, before turning back to Nick and Katie._

_Miley was surprised to find Nick already looking at her. She felt her face heating up under his intense gaze. "Hey," she squeaked._

"_Hey, Miley." Nick smiled warmly at her. "Haven't seen you around lately."_

"_I've been busy," Miley smiled back. She wasn't about to tell him that it'd been his fault they hadn't hung out in a while. _

"_Yeah, Joe's told me. He's somewhere here, I'm guessing." Nick moved his head, his eyes scanning the room for his brother._

"_Oh, he is here." Miley assured him. "I saw him, he came in with Lilly. The last time I saw him, he was ditching us for the French imported jelly doughnuts."_

"_Typical Joe," Nick muttered, as he shifted from one foot to another. It wasn't until then that Miley realized Katie was still standing with Nick. Miley took another deep breath before turning to Katie, a forced smile plastered onto her face._

"_Hello Katie. How are you?" Miley asked politely. Anyone who spent more than thirty seconds with Katie or Miley would understand the tension that arose with the two. Clearly these two girls didn't like one another. _

"_Hello, Miley. I'm fine. I'm so glad Nick bought me here. Thank you, babe." Katie smirked as she leaned into kiss Nick. Miley quickly averted her gaze, afraid she might burst out into tears if she watched the two kissing._

"_Is there a particular reason why you're here, Miley?" Katie asked when Miley turned back around to look at the two. Nick's cheeks flushed lightly, a small smirk still in tact on Katie's face. Miley wanted nothing more than to smack that smirk off her face._

"_Yes, actually there is a reason why I came here." Miley told her. Katie stood there, perfectly still, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow at Miley, signalling for her to continue. "I want to talk to Nick in fact. Alone."_

_Nick's head snapped up to look at Miley. "You want to talk to me?"_

"_Yes, I do. Alone." Miley repeated. Katie's smirk had slipped off her face and her lips were now pressed into a thin line. She obviously didn't like the idea of the Miley talking to Nick alone, at all._

"_Sure, we can talk if you'd like." Nick answered, he removed his arm from Katie's waist, leaning into kiss her cheek quickly. "I'll see you real soon. Try finding Lilly and Faith, I don't want you to stand around all alone."_

_Without waiting for her reply, Miley grasped Nick's hand and began tugging him away. Her heart fluttered at her bravery, and from the fact that Nick Jonas' hand was in her very own. She was almost sure that her face was flushed, but she didn't care. Nick always told her she looked adorable when she was embarrassed._

_Miley, her hand still holding Nick's, continued to walk until she and Nick were on the other side of the room, the door coming into view. Surprisingly enough, Nick hadn't asked any questions of what she wanted or where she was going. Since he hadn't asked, Miley felt no need to tell him. She led him outside the party room and down the hall. A few people were scattered around the front entrance A few waving to the two of them as they passed, both of them smiling in return._

_The two continued to walk in silence, Miley's eyes scanning the empty hall way in front of them. She suddenly stopped, finding what she was looking for—an empty room. She opened the door and walked in, Nick right behind her. She let go of his hand, closing the door behind him. She stood there for a minute, hand on the closed door, her eyes shut tight, debating within herself to see if she could really do this. She still had the possibility of running playing in her mind. But she knew she couldn't do that, Faith was right, she need to get this over with. A few weeks ago, Miley was able to talk with Nick about anything so easily. But, looking at herself now, she'd realized so much had changed since then._

_Nick cleared his throat from behind her, Miley's__ eyes falling open. She released a shaky breath before letting go of the door and turning around. Her breath was knocked out of her lungs, when she saw Nick standing there. He looked amazing, the dim light in the room making him seem mysterious. His eyes were fixed on her face, his face scrunched up in concern._

"_Are you alright, Miley?" He asked, reaching out for her hand. "You seem a bit out of it."_

_Miley moved away from his touch, she wanted nothing more than to hold his hand but she wasn't going to allow herself to get distracted. "Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about something"_

"_Well, go ahead. I want to hear what's go__t you jumping around. I haven't seen you so nervous in a long time." Nick teased, smiling at her._

_Miley's thoughts scattered when he flashed her a heart warming smile. She squeezed her eyes hut, trying to recollect her thoughts. It was hardly fair that he had this effect on her. "I don't think you'll want to hear this."_

"_If it's bothering you, I want to hear this. You're my best friend, I want to know what's bothering you," Nick assured her._

_And that was when Miley lost it. She was always known for her horrible temper, but she hardly ever lost it with Nick. "I'm your best friend? Are you sure about that Nick?"_

"_Of course I am," Nick told her, confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_Because, lately you haven't been acting like much of a best friend. I hardly see you anymore, it's like you're avoiding me. You don't answer my phone calls; you don't talk to me when I do see you. Tell me what kind of best friend is that? And, it's funny, because this all started when you began hanging out with Katie. Before her, everything was fine, and suddenly you meet this girl and I'm nothing to you!" Miley cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Nick stood there, in front of her, motionless. He was staring at her, seemingly unfazed by her outburst._

"_You're right. I haven't been much of a best friend. Miley, I can't do this anymore." Nick told her, defeat saturating his voice._

"_Can't do what anymore?" Miley asked, slightly afraid of what his answer would be, even though should already knew what he was about to say. She refused to believe it unless it came out directly from his lips. His plump, smooth, velvety lips…_

"_I can't do this any longer," he motioned between the two of them. "I can't do us, being like this?"_

"_Like what?" Miley demanded. "Are you trying to tell me you can't be friends with me?"_

_Nick nodded, his eyes trained onto the titled floor. "I'm sorry, Miley. I am so sorry."_

_Miley watched him, her eyes filled with remorse. Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach, her vision blurred by the sudden tears that were trailing down her face. "So am I." _

_Nick looked up at her, his eyes filled with regret, pain raw on his face. It was obvious that he didn't want to go this way; he wasn't content with this decision. "Miley, I…"_

"_Don't worry about it," Miley intruded, she didn't want to hear his lies. He wasn't sorry. If he had been he wouldn't be doing this to her…to himself. "You don't need to be sorry. I, however, do need to apologize."_

"_What do you need to apologize for?" Nick asked confusion developed onto his face._

"_I am sorry for wasting you time. I am sorry for hurting you, for not leaving you alone sooner. I am sorry for _me_ wasting all that time on you. I am sorry for actually thinking that you cared about me. I am sorry for trying to be you best friend." She cried, hot tears prickling her eyes, and burning her skin. He shouldn't see her cry; he shouldn't be able to relinquish that satisfaction._

"_No, Miley I don't mean it in that way." Nick moved forward, his arms reaching out for her._

_Miley flinched when his warm hands came into contact with her skin. Her flesh, where his hand brushed against, blazed. "Yes, you did. You don't need to worry about my feelings."_

"_No, Miley honestly. I didn't mean to hurt you." Nick spoke softly, his eyes watching the floor again._

"_You didn't mean to hurt me?" Miley laughed, humourlessly. What a joke! "You didn't mean to hurt me. That's bull, Nick. And you know it."_

"_It's not!" Nick cried, indignantly. "You _are_ my best friend, Miley. But doing this will only hurt us both. I'm trying to protect you." _

"_I am you best friend? Best friends don't let each other go for girls. Best friends are always supposed to be there for one another. Best friends don't do these kinds of things to one another." Miley told him, sadly. "Best friends don't inflict pain on each other."_

"_Miley," Nick said__ defeat etched onto his face, mingling with the pain and frustration. Clearly, he hadn't been expecting this reaction from her. He shuffled forward once again, reaching out to grab her hand._

_Miley winced when she felt his hand in hers, pulling her hand back as if she'd been burned. "Don't _touch_ me," she said harshly._

_Nick pulled his hand back, tears now in his eyes. "Miley, let's talk about this."_

"_No," Miley told him, speaking more to her. She looked up at him, trying to get hold of her emotions. Tears continued to stream down her face, as she struggled to control her voice. "I've heard what you had to say. I'm sorry I wasted your time, Nick. You don't need to worry about me anymore. I'll stay out of your life from now on."_

"_Miley, please, just wait a minute." Nick spoke quickly, trying to seize her attention._

_Miley looked up at him, painting his face in her memory. She was certain this would be the last time she'd see him. "Goodbye Nick." She whispered, before spinning on her heel and running out of the room. Tears distorted her image, as she allowed her feet to carry her away. Before long she found herself at an empty entrance, she wobbled forward, pressing her back against the wall, and sliding down onto her bottom. She dug into her purse, pulling out her cell phone. She hit number one on speed-dial, sobs racking her body. _

_She__ had officially hit rock bottom._

A sudden rush of emotions hit Miley as she slowed down near a stop sign. Unwanted tears crept into her eyes, and she furiously tried to blink them away. She had promised herself that she would stop crying over Nick. Why would she cry over someone who didn't need her? He didn't deserve her tears, he didn't deserve her time. But she couldn't help but drown herself in sorrows every now and again. He was her best friend. He still is the love of her life. She couldn't just clear him out of her life, not when she needed him like she did.

Before she knew it, Miley was pulling into a parking spot outside Nick's loft. She turned off her car, pulling the keys out of the ignition. She turned to the passenger seat, gathering all her belongs that few onto the seat when she had come into her car. She placed her keys next to her phone, before zipping her purse closed. She sat there, her eyes hut, her forehead resting against the cool steering wheel for a few minutes as she fought to gather her emotions. She wasn't about to walk into Nick's house, and see him for the first time in almost a year, with tears running down her face.

She pulled her head up, catching her reflection in the rear few mirror. She wiped away the excess tears, fixing her make-up that smudged when she started crying. She ran her fingers threw her hair, which was let down, curls reaching just past her back, just the way Nick liked it. She heard from Joe that he and Katie had broken up. Nick found her cheating on him and now that he was single, Miley would be able to snatch him. Looking good would be the first step. Maybe the two could start over, if he didn't die from what ever happened to him.

As soon as the thought came into her head, Miley jumped. She had partially forgotten the reason she was called over here. She grabbed her purse, before throwing the door open and getting out of her car. A few young men, who were standing near the curb, whistled as they watched Miley emerge from her car. A blush erupted on her face at the sudden attention. She averted her mind from the men who were calling out to her as she hurried into through the loft door.

It had been a while since she had been here but she undoubtedly hadn't forgotten where anything was. She walked towards the elevator, climbed in and made her way onto Nick's floor. When the elevator door opened, she hurried down the hall towards his door. She had to get there soon; Lilly wouldn't have left without her. Nick was in trouble, best friend or not, she had to be there for him.

Almost immediately, Miley was in front of Nick's door. The gold plate that had his house number engraved in it was still in tact, placed in the centre of the door, just like the last time she'd seen it. _206_, it read. Miley remembered the multiple times she stood before this door, and suddenly felt as though she had been transported back in time. Back when everything was so simple. Back when she had Nick and he had her. After debating internally whether or not she should knock, Miley lifted her fist and decided she'd better knock. Let Nick know in advance that she was within 300 feet of him. She lightly raped her fingers against the wood, similar to the way she'd done it all those times before.

--&--

Nick sighed for the hundredth time that day. It had been 15 minutes since he'd told Lilly to leave his room. Ten minutes since her, Joe and Kevin left his loft. They must have realized that he wasn't going to talk to them, or even leave his room for the day and decided to leave instead of wasting the rest of their day. Nick was grateful that they had left, he didn't need them banging on his door all day forcing him to talk. But, he didn't want to be alone either. Because she he was alone, his thoughts would return to the brunette beauty he had let go so long ago, sorrow filling his heart. They were a distraction, one he so desperately needed.

Just then, as if his thoughts summoned them, there was a knock on the door. His first instinct was to ignore it, but he quickly decided against it. It could be his mother, and she would be upset if she discovered he was ignoring her. It could be Frankie also, and Nick hated to have his younger brother affected by his personal life. He had tried to avoid Joe and Kevin as much as possible, but he usually found himself craving his younger brother's presence. Frankie never asked about Nick's personal life, leaving it to Nick. When the two spent time together, Nick felt like a normal person. Frankie always knew how to make him feel better, something Nick was sure he'd picked up from his mother.

Reluctantly, Nick heaved himself out of his chair, placing his guitar on the stand next to his unmade bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes once more as he moved towards his bedroom door. His hands covered the brass knob, as he twisted and shoved it open. His feet padded across the carpeted floor as he walked down the hall and toward the front door. Another light knock came from the door and a thought occurred to him. This was definitely not one his brothers. They usually banged on the door, practically knocking it over. He ran through the possibilities in his head as he approached the door. It could be his mother, Lilly, or his older cousin Liana. Those three were the only ones who ever knocked like that. Unless it was some girl scouts trying to sell him cookies, he'd gotten a lot of those in the past.

Finally, Nick came up to the front door. He shut his eyes, his hands grasping the cool knob. He opened his eyes just as the door opened revealing his long lost best friend.

Miley Stewart stood before him, looking as sexy as ever, a worried expression on her beautiful face. She was glancing around anxiously, until her gaze settled on him, noticing for the first time he was there. Her eyes widen and a small gasp slipped through her lips as she continued to stare at him.

"Nick?" She asked. Nick's heart stopped when he heard her voice, she sounded the same; her voice still sweet as honey and smooth as velvet. She was wearing a pair of light washed jeans with pink gems embedded on her thighs, a white button down shirt, with a light pink purse hanging from her arm. Her dark hair reached just below her back and was let down, framing her face, setting off her turquoise eyes.

"Miley," he whispered, a shudder running through his body as he spoke her name. It had been much to long since he had said her name, it almost seemed foreign to him. Almost.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concern leaking into her voice. Nick's brows furrowed at her question. Why wouldn't he be alright? A light groan came out of his mouth, Lilly must have called Miley. The only way to have her come by would be by having to tell her that he was in trouble. Nick was touched that Miley had in fact come, he still cared about him.

"Of course I'm alright." Nick replied easily, trying not to allow her to notice how much her presence was affecting him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just that Lilly sent me a text telling me that you were hurt and that I should hurry over." Miley had confirmed his guess. It would be typical Lilly; to lure Miley to his loft, forcing Nick to talk to her.

"I know she must have done that," Nick sighed. That must have been why Lilly had rushed her and his brothers out of the loft. So that Nick would be alone when Miley came by.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked, irritated by Nick's cynical responses. She hated being the left out of a conversation, especially one where she was the only other person.

"Lilly sent you over here, trying to imply that I was hurt." Nick elaborated, as he brushed a few curls out of his eyes. "I suppose she want us to talk."

"Yeah, I suppose she does." Miley replied, dazed. She felt like an idiot standing outside Nick's door, thinking he was hurt. No wonder, Kevin seemed unfazed when she had seen him earlier, Nick was in no danger. She felt anger pulse through her veins realizing she had been played. Miley sighed; she had no imagined her and Nick's reunion to be under such circumstances.

"Well, since you're here and everything. Would you like to, er, come in?" Nick fumbled with the words, as he gestured towards the inside of the house.

"I don't know," Miley said, doubtfully. She didn't know if she was ready to talk to Nick; to confront him just yet.

"Oh, come on Miley. If we don't talk right now, Lilly might lock us into a room next time." Nick told her. "You're already here anyways. Let's not disappoint Lilly."

"Fine," Miley huffed, seeing his point. She hated that he was right, and she hated herself for allowing herself to give in. She scowled as Nick opened the door wider for her, permitting her to step in.

Miley followed him through the door, closing it shut behind her. She turned around, facing the inside of his house. She couldn't believe how long it had been since she'd been here. It seemed like centuries rather than one year. Her heart warmed at the sight before her, reminding her of the times she had spent here with Nick before. Back when they could still with stand one another—No wait, back when _Nick_ could with stand her. She still loved him.

He led her out of the front foyer and into the living room, which she blatantly observed, hadn't changed since the last time she had been here. She couldn't believe it of course. Everything had changed with _them_ but yet nothing had as well. Here she was standing behind him, with his back to her, and he was still able to give her the butterflies he'd given her almost a year ago. Here she was, in his living room, the very living room she had designed. With everything almost exactly where she had left it. Surely Nick had informed Katie that Miley had designed this room, which alone would have been a very convenient excuse for Katie to change the room's interior entirely.

"Have a seat," Nick waved his hands towards one of the loveseats. Miley raised an eyebrow towards him before complying. Nick took a seat across from her, resting his arms on the arm rests, his expression thoughtful.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other," he pointed out. "And I must say I hardly expected us to meet under such conditions."

"Oh, really?" Miley smirked. "Well, how did you expect us to _reunite_?"

"Oh, I don't know," Nick shrugged casually, smile lighting up his face. "Honestly, I thought we'd be half drunk at a strip club, one that Lilly and Joe dragged us into insisting we 'get out some more'."

Miley laughed. "I would never let Lilly drag me into _strip club_!"

"Why not?" Nick asked his heart dropping. Had she moved on and gotten a boyfriend? Oh, of course she had. A girl like Miley could have any boy she wanted. Why would she sit around for a year and wait for him?

"I have a job to do. Imagine how my dad would react if I walked into the studios the next morning with a hang over." Miley shook her head the mere thought.

"Oh yeah, I'd figure that wouldn't go over to well." Nick agreed relieved. So, she didn't have a boyfriend. That was good, although, Nick highly doubted Lilly would allow Miley to come over if she did have a boyfriend. She was aware of his feelings towards Miley; she wouldn't have been unfair to him.

"Ya think?" She giggled. "Daddy would freak out and go into this lecture about not going out partying the night before I have work."

"Ah," Nick nodded, smiling. It had been to long since they had been able to do this. Just sit back and joke around like they used to. How could he have been stupid enough to let this go?

"Yes," Miley looked around the room awkwardly tugging on her shirt. Suddenly, she blurted out: "Why does everything look the same?"

"Pardon," Nick asked, confusion settling across his face. Where did that come from?

"The room. Your house. Why does everything seem exactly the same?" She inquired.

Nick raised his eyebrows at her, "Because everything is the same?"

"But why haven't you changed it?" Miley demanded. "Why didn't you move anything or everything around?"

"Why would I do that?" Nick asked, truly puzzled now. What was wrong with Miley? Why was she suddenly interrogating him on his house?

"Well, you told me you couldn't to this anymore. You said that we were over. I designed this room, didn't I? I just thought Katie would have made you change it." Nick flinched at the sound of his controlling, cheating girlfriend.

"I never told her you made this room since she hadn't asked. Besides, I like this room. It's my favourite room of the house." Nick informed her, grinning. "I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Yet, you would change what we had? You would throw away everything we'd ever had for her, but you wouldn't change a silly room?" Miley cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "Was I honestly not worth that much to you?"

Nick's eyes widened when he realized what she was talking about. "Oh, Miley. I'm so sorry. It's not like that."

"Why did you do it?" She whispered, ignoring his previous remark.

"I—I don't know. I guess I was scared for the most part," he told her, shrugging.

"Scared?" Miley asked her eyes filled with disbelief. What was there to be scared of?

"Scared," Nick confirmed, "of everything that was happening. I just met this girl and I'm suddenly in a relationship with her and she's telling me she loves me. I'm in a supposed relationship with one girl but I think I'm falling for another girl. A girl who I'm not allowed falling in love with. "

Miley looked up from her hands, her lip quivering. "You fell in love with…"

"You," Nick answered quietly. "I was terrified, Miley, you don't understand. You were my _best friend_. You aren't allowed to fall in love with your best friend, not when you've got a girlfriend. Katie must have noticed what was going on, because she told me she didn't want me hanging around you.

"I gladly complied. I couldn't continue hurting is both. I couldn't be around you anymore, not with how I was felling. And you, you'd continue to get hurt. Katie was driving me away from you, and I figured it'd be best that I end everything between us while I still could. Give us a chance to say goodbye."

"You hurt me more when you left, you know." Miley told him, her voice soft. "I could live with seeing you with her everyday. I could live with seeing you once a week. But I couldn't, however, live without you. You're my best friend Nick, and believe it or not. I understand perfectly how you were feeling.

"I know how it feels to fall for someone you weren't supposed to fall for. But you had no control over whom you love, no one does. If you're supposed to love someone, you do. I realized that Nick, that no matter how far away you are form someone, you'll never stop loving them. You'll never stop hurting. You'll never forget them."

Miley's eyes filled with tears as she flung herself of her seat and at Nick. She stood there, on her knees, before him his hand grasped tightly in hers. "I love you, Nick. I have for a long while. I've loved you long before you told me goodbye, long before you ever _knew_ Katie existed. I loved you then and I love you now."

Nick looked down at the women before him, the beautiful women who laid before him, the very women who had just told him she loved him. His heart froze and time stopped. Nothing else matter as he started into her dark eyes, which were burning with desire, with love. He was sure that his eyes portrayed the same feelings, the same depth. She loved him all along; she loved him like he loved her. He had caused them both all that heart ache for no reason at all. He was an idiot. But he would fix everything now.

Nick slowly reached out, brushing his fingers along her jaw. His hands trailed up her face, cupping her cheek gently, as her eyes fluttered shut. He leaned in, until his lips were a few centimetres from hers. He blew out, lightly, his breath covering her sweet lips.

"I love you too, Miley." He whispered. "I always have and always will. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I caused you all that pain. But through this all, I've learned one thing: 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'."

Then, without giving her a chance to reply, Nick leaned forward and pressed his lips to Miley's. It had been the first time he had kissed her, the first time he had felt what he was felling. He had always thought the fireworks and butterflies were cliché. But, clearly, he was wrong. Fireworks blew up behind his closed lids, his heart fluttering. He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her tight against him. His lips moved gently over hers, he seemed perfectly content with how life currently was, in this position. He couldn't believe he had ever given up a chance to kiss her before, because this was beyond what he had ever imagined.

Slowly, almost unwillingly, Miley pulled away, trying to regain her breath. Her forehead pressed against his as she gazed lovingly into his eyes. "Wow," she breathed, her breath tickling his lips. "That was just…wow."

"I know," Nick agreed. "I honestly cannot believe I ever gave up at chance at _that_."

Miley laughed hugging Nick to her and Nick's heart warmed. He loved to here her laugh, and he secretly vowed to do everything in his power to make her laugh each day. He loved the way she fit perfectly in his arms, her head laid on his chest, a sigh of contentment escaping her lips. Miley deserved to be happy, especially after everything he had put her through. He loved her and he was forever sorry for what he'd ever done to hurt her. He would spend the rest of eternity making it up to her. Because he was positive that their love for one another would last until then, and possibly even longer. Because their much needed happily ever after had finally arrived.

--&--

**Authors Note**: Another one-shot from me! Sorry for the abrupt ending. Oh gosh, I can't believe that it's finished. I spent forever trying to develop the idea thoroughly in my mind. I hadn't meant for it to be this long, (twenty-eight pages on Word.) but I gotten carried away as I wrote. I had intended for there to be only one flash back and for the story to entirely from Nick's POV, but I had to get Miley's thoughts in there.

Well, how was it? How many stars out of 10? I hope you guys enjoyed reading this almost as much as I enjoyed writing this. Please, please, review! Thanks so much.

Hugs and Kisses,

--Caramel161


End file.
